


Reunion

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [104]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Missing Scene, Panic, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: So... Wade knows wtf is going on...Peter ends up playing host to an annoying chocoaholic symbiote while they get his original host back.Venom hates the rules but if it brings Eddie back to him, he will happily do so.





	Reunion

Peter was an antsy little shit, rightly so, as they went through trying to figure out what the hell was currently riding shotgun in his body and how the fuck they get rid of it. “Um, Morbie. Might wanna tell Wade the um, well we don't need to rehouse the dog?”

“Shit, right, maybe he has a fucking clue what the fuck the dog was holding...”

“Shit, didn't even think about that,” Peter glared, “Jarvis call Wade.”

“Shall I inform him you are pissed?”

“No, he won't pick up...”

“Point taken, sir.”

“Hello Spider baby, what's up?”

“Wade, the dog died... What was in it?”

“Wait, what? Shit shit shit he's gonna kill me! Where'd he go then?”

“Where'd WHO go? WHAT WAS IN THE DOG?!”

“Baby boy, breathe, okay? He's, he's a good guy alright? He just, he's gotta hitch a ride. I've got his main squeeze on the way.”

“What the fuck is it Wilson, we need to know NOW!”

“Oh god, don't tell me it's in the kid? I don't know how it'll pan out if it's in someone so tiny.”

“It's in Me, Wade, now tell me what the fuck is it?!”

“Well, it could be worse?”

“WADE IF YOU DON'T FUCKING ANSWER ME-”

“Christ, easy on the loud noises, he doesn't like loud sounds.”

“Wade, answer his fucking question, or I crank the decibels,” Michael growled.

“NO nonono, no doc do NOT do that please. The poor thing has already been through hell. He's, just, stock up on chocolate okay? He loves it. He's harmless as long as he's fed.”

Michael sighed, “Explains why we couldn't keep the dog outa our chocolate... Anything else?”

“Weeeell, um, brains? There's like a chemical he needs, but, yeah brains is another food source. But don't worry, I got Brock on the way back, he's fucking ecstatic, Venom, he thought you were dead. He- he went to try to expose the original crash in Malaysia where you landed? Yeah, he's just- he was hoping to do right by you after- after he thought you were dead.”

Peter blinked, shaking his head, “Whatever that feeling was, needs to stop, now.”

“He still not at full strength? Yeah, go chow down on a chocolate buffet or something, oh and plenty of meat, it'll help him out.”

“Um, you're telling me to help it get its strength back, after it ate my fucking dog?”

“Venom Was the dog, Spidey... Venom was in full control of the animal mind. It's why he was so content to just be somewhere safe and happy. I would have offered but him and cancer doesn't mix it seemed, so... I uh, brought him back with us instead. I really did wanna give that pupper a second chance, at least he was happy until the end, right?”

Michael's eyes widened when he saw the black creep along Peter's shoulder, “Peter.”

“What?” Peter jumped at the spreading blackness, “No, stop that!”

Michael blinked at the whited out eyes blink open, “So, Venom was you, not the dog.”

The eyes blinked out of existence while Peter flailed, “Not helping here, Morbie, get it to stop.”

“Wade, this thing, is it dangerous?”

“Oh, very, but it's got its good points. It- it's still got some learning to do, it knows you're good people, and I'm betting it can already tell Spidey is a good, strong host so I doubt any harm will come to him.”

“So, the, um, original host is on their way?”

“Can you hold out for a few days?”

“This is creepy as fuck,” Peter grumbled as he saw the eyes blink open again, “Does, can it talk?”

“OH yeah once he gets going he won't shut up.”

Michael jumped back at the sudden gnash of sharp teeth, “Asshole!”

Peter was shaking as he watched the small black blob of a head, “Okay, um, stop that?” Those eyes watched him for a minute before those teeth seemed to frown, eyes turning sad, “You- you're Venom, right?”

“Yes,” was growled out in that deep voice, “Can't survive without a host. The other, was... inferior. Became too hungry, had to eat.”

Peter's eyes turned sad as he reached up to pat the blackness above the eyes, “You were a good dog, just... for the record.”

Those teeth tipped up in a smile, “Tired, hungry, lonely,” Venom grumbled as he drifted back to glare from Peter's shoulder, “Miss Eddie... Eddie gives us chocolate and tator tots.”

Peter blinked the the others, “Um, chocolate and tator tots? Is that all you need?”

“It- it's enough. Need fuel.”

Peter flailed, “Um, no eating me?”

“Long as we have food there's no need to feed on host.”

“Right, um, guys? Tots and chocolate? Any objections?”

Tony blinked, “Um, that you're feeding some parasitic alien...”

“Tony, we feed him, he doesn't eat me. What's the downside here if all he needs is Potatoes and chocolate?”

Tony blinked, frowning, “Wade when is its original host supposed to be in town?”

“He needs a few days before he can get back, you good with the chocolate cravings until then?”

Peter shrank from the glare Tony was giving the set of eyes resting on his shoulder, “Don't you hurt that kid... or I swear. I'll get my hands on you... after Michael gets you.”

Venom growled and bristled at him, “Strong mate, Peter has a strong mate, it's why I chose him. Strong host and strong mate for host. Won't, don't want to hurt them, they're good people. Eddie gets mad when we eat good people.”

Peter must have caught Michael's eye twitch, “Morbie, stay here, with us. No matter how fucked up this all is-”

Michael shook his head, “I'm, I'm here.”

“So, food?”

“Food,” Venom growled and grinned, “Tator tots? Miss tator tots...”

-

Michael was hugging Peter when he'd finally eaten them both tired. Venom had retreated to... Michael frowned as he tapped Peter's spine, it seemed the creature prefers its host's heart and spine to coil in. “We- we're good, Morbie, stop worrying. It's just a few days.”

“You're currently host to a carnivorous alien parasitic entity, forgive me for worrying.”

Peter snickered, “He- he's grumbling that he's not a parasite. It's, weird hearing him in my head now that he's getting his strength back.”

“Just, just speak up if you notice loss of time or anything, like involuntary movement.”

“He's not trying to like control me, it's just... a voice in my head sometimes, and like this feeling that he's there. He hasn't tried anything, other than he really seems to want us together... like...”

Michael blinked at the blush across Peter's face as he shook his head, “Mating?”

“He's rumbling about the good chemicals from mating, maybe that's what Wade was talking about,” Peter shrugged, “No... no fun stuff while he's here.”

Michael glared at the sudden hazy white creeping into Peter's eyes, “Don't you fucking do it, Venom...”

“What's he doing?”

“You don't feel that?”

Peter blinked his eyes a few time, clearing Venom's influence from them, “He- trying something?”

“He's creeping out, in your eyes.”

Peter glared, “Stop that-” he sighed in annoyance as he stepped away, “He's rambling about being hungry and the chemicals he feeds on... He is really trying to get us to go at it.”

Michael glared at the set of eyes sitting on Peter's shoulder, looking annoyed, “We are mates, Venom, you are not our mate. No we won't do that with you here.”

“Love, lust, sex, all of it makes good chemicals, don't need to eat as much when I have them.”

“Nope, not happening while you're here... We already have a kid, I do not need to add an alien offspring to that family tree.”

Venom actually growled, “Not My mate, have no reason to procreate. Not the right time for offspring.”

“Wait, is the guy we're waiting on your mate?”

Peter smirked as a shiver went down his spine, “From that feeling I'd say he is. I- I'm glad we can help you find each other again, but seriously next time fucking ask!”

Venom grumbled before yawning, “Tired.”

“Then sleep, Michael's gotta get to work anyway, don't you?”

Michael glared and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, fuck, yeah I gotta work. You, are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I got chocolate and tator tots, Venom will stay chill.”

“Just, no funny business, and no eating Peter.”

Venom glared from his shoulder, “Haven't even talked much...”

Michael sighed, “Jarvis, has Parker been okay?”

“Xe's been fine, sir. We're playing monopoly, this could take awhile, sir. Xe has procured Park Place and won't accept any of my offers for it...”

“Just don't get taken for a logic loop and accidentally trade off all your property for cash, again.”

“I learned from the first trade mishap, thank you very much, sir.”

Michael kissed Peter's cheek, “You good?”

“Yeah, we- we are good. Just, shit you're gonna have to head back to the Penthouse...”

“I can come in after shift.”

“Parker will already be waiting for you to get home. I- I will probably worry Xir if I don't show up.”

“We can relocate here? It's just a couple days.”

“No offense, Venom, but I'm a little worried about you deciding to jump ship and go after our child.”

“Not a match. It's why I didn't take your mate as my host instead of you.”

Michael blinked, “Wait, what now?”

“Host needs to sync the right way, without that sync we are unable to get the nutrients we require from them. Then we get so hungry... hosts are tasty-”

“As your current host, fuck Venom, ya had to say that?!”

“It's the truth...”

“There's just- some truths people don't need to know about okay? It's not reassuring knowing the thing inside you thinks you're tasty!”

Michael smirked at Peter's rant, “And your husband telling you you're delicious is?”

“Hey, you are not a threat or unknown to me.”

“Still dangerous,” Michael smiled as he kissed his brow, “Play nice...”

Venom stared after him with wide eyes, “Like this host, helping get back to Eddie.”

“Is, is Eddie your mate?”

Venom shivered, “Want Eddie to be, he- he is still- We were just thrown together, he's learning- he's accepting of us.”

Peter squealed, “Aaaah Morbie, we're part of a love story!”

“Parker I swear to god, if you turn into Deadpool I'mma hurl...”

Peter glared, “I mean, lovers separated and finding each other. It's like a love story!”

“Just, no funny business when he gets here, like it or not your current host is my mate... He doesn't like strangers touching him...”

Peter blinked and nodded, “Yeah, agree with Morbie, don't like other people like that... He is my husband, I'm his not anyone else's.”

Venom grumbled, “Kiss allowed? Like kissing Eddie. He- he clenches down on my tongue.”

Peter flailed, “Stop that, just stop that... Not doing anything sexy times while you're here. No getting me aroused, so not allowed!”

Venom shrugged, “Like enjoying the memory.”

“Yeah well none of that!”

Venom grumbled, “Fine... so many rules. Why wouldn't you want to mate with your chosen mate?”

“Because there's literally a completely sentient being in me that I do not want involved, alright? That's why!”

“Alright, I gotta fly or I'mma be late,” Peter smiled as Michael kissed his cheek before glaring at Venom's eyes, “No funny business.”

Venom grumbled about 'rules' as Michael flew out the window.

-

Michael was smiling, tucking their little spiderling in Xir bed at the Tower, “Night little bat.”

He got sleepy chattering and eye rubbing, “Not sleepy yet.”

Michael smirked, “So, if I chatter you're not going to fall asleep?”

Xe flailed, “Wanna stay up to see Papa.”

“Papa is already sleeping baby. I don't wanna wake him up, it's been a really long day for him.”

“He sick?”

“Sort of, he's got a parasite, sort of. It's- it's really complicated but grampa Tony has already found the person that can get rid of it so he'll be better tomorrow when he gets here.”

“Papa owes me two goodnight kisses...”

“I'll make sure he pays up asap.”

“Better,” his grumping little bat chirped angrily before Xe finally laid back, “Night Daddy.”

“Night baby,” Michael gave two kisses, smiling as Xe settled and drifted right off to sleep before leaving the room to check on Peter. He smiled when he found him snoring loudly, “Long day?”

Venom curled around to look over his shoulder, “Following the rules...”

“Good, no misbehaving with my mate.” He grumbled as he climbed into the bed and smiled at Peter instantly snuggling and smacking his lips, “Go back to sleep baby boy.”

“Mmmmm, Daddy?”

“Not tonight baby, we've got an uninvited guest.”

Peter grumbled, “Was having a good dream... wanted to wait for Daddy.”

“We'll have to table that for later, then Daddy will gladly make all your dreams come true.”

“Mmmm,” Peter snuggled before dropping back off. Michael wrapped them in his wings just in case Venom got the idea to sneak his baby boy away from him.

Michael grumbled when something shifting in his wings woke him up, “Morbie, let me out? Seriously about to piss myself here, so not my kink!”

He mumbled as he pulled away, curling his wings around himself as Peter bolted for the bathroom, “No funny business.”

Michael grumbled when something settled over his waist, “Daddy?”

He blinked, “Peter, we- Venom is still here.”

Peter whined, dropping his brow to rest against his mate's, “I know but- we're hungry.”

“Chocolate?”

Peter hummed, “Would rather lick it off you.”

“Peter, baby boy, remember? Unknown alien entity, you currently are hosting it. Don't need the risk of more weird shit in our lives.” Michael moaned as Peter kissed him, pulling him closer, enjoying his love kissing him.

“He- god he's showing me all these, fucking fantastic things we- we could do to you. God, Morbie, wanna, wanna-”

“Baby, is this you saying yes to him being involved?”

Peter whined, “Fuck, I just- fuck, Morbie, some of the things he's showing me... Never- never gonna get to try them-”

“Baby boy, is this you saying yes to having him involved?”

Peter whimpered, thrusting against him before shaking his head and pulling away, “No, Venom, stop- stop with the images.”

Michael glared when that black creeped up to blink at them, growling at the gaping sharp toothed yawn, “What? Not doing anything.”

“Quit with the self insert erotica!”

Venom blinked, floating farther away from Peter's shoulder, “The what? Was resting...”

“Wait, I see your wet dreams? Oh, this is just great- when can we get rid of this tapeworm?”

Michael snickered, “You calming down baby boy?”

“Oh, total boner killer... I'mma get a shower... Venom, no bullshit.”

“What- are you whining about? Was resting...”

Michael sighed as he got up to make sure their little spiderling was getting up and to start breakfast. “Hey, sleep well?”

Parker rubbed Xir eyes, “Just- still mad at Papa, owes me two goodnight kisses... not gonna let it go 'til he pays up.”

Michael smiled as he ushered his grumpy baby to the commons, “So, anything scheduled today?”

“Jarvis said we could finish our monopoly game! I got him on the ropes!”

Michael laughed, “So, breakfast?”

“Want chocolate chip waffles and bacon... um, and chocolate milk?”

“No sausage? No eggs?”

Parker licked Xir lips, “Um, do the eggs have to be cooked?”

Michael blinked, “Are you craving protein?”

He got a shrug, “Just, wanna try them- Cooked just, tastes wrong. Like the liquid yolk, don't like the solid whites.”

“Trust me, cold eggs are discussing either way... let's skip the eggs, we'll figure something out later. For now, chocolate chip waffles?”

“Yes,” Parker bounced as they settled in the kitchen, “Can I help?”

“Can you mix for me?”

“Sure!”

Michael smiled as he set the chocolate milk on the table close by and turning on the stove to get the bacon going, “Jarvis, any updates on our expected guest?”

“Sir has already ensured private transport, he's in the air, on the way. I will gladly inform you the moment they touch down.”

Michael sighed, a little relieved, “Watch the skillet,” he nudged Parker away from the section of the counter closest to the hot skillet, “I'm going to cook the bacon.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Parker was happily bouncing when Michael set Xir stack of waffles and bacon on the counter. “No scarfing it down... There's always more.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Michael smirked when Peter checked in the room before shuffling in, “Um, are you mad at me?”

Michael snickered as Parker turned around and crossed Xir arms, “Papa didn't give me a goodnight kiss...”

“I'm sorry, baby, I just- yesterday was a really hectic and tiring day. Morbie didn't wanna wake us up when he got you here and settled.”

Parker huffed, “Papa owes me two goodnight kisses tonight.”

Peter flails and smiles, “Baby, Papa will give you all the kisses at bedtime, and morning smooches too,” Parker finally flailed when Peter peppered Xir with kisses.

“Alright, Papa, stop!” Xe was giggling before Michael set a stack of waffles in front of Peter, “Daddy made chocolate chip waffles!”

Peter's eyes went a little white when Michael drowned them in chocolate sauce instead of syrup. “Love you babe!”

“Shut up and eat your chocolate,” Michael laughed and drizzled a little over Parker's when Xe flailed in confusion.

“Love you Daddy!”

“Just- don't bug me when the sugar kicks in.”

Michael smiled when Peter got finished with his food, grabbing plates while Parker rushed off to finish Xir game with Jarvis, “He- he likes your cooking... he kinda wishes Eddie cooked as good as you.”

Michael laughed, “I'm taken, and rumor has it so is Venom, now, when his mate gets here we are enjoying some us time...”

Peter hummed, “Can't wait. Getting a little tired of the chattering in my head. Keep trying to reply to things that aren't said.”

“Sirs, it appears Mr. Brock has landed.”

Peter squealed, “Thank god! No more roommate!”

Venom's eyes glared from his shoulder, “You aren't the best host either you know...”

“Hey, your true host is almost here, stop complaining. This may be the norm for your species but this is in no way normal for mine.”

Venom shifted, glaring, “Your species... isn't- it's a merger of species...”

“Yeah, spider and human. Still not a normal occurrence.”

Venom grumbled as he sunk back down to blink, “Eddie is coming back for us.”

“He thought you were dead, V... just, go easy on him?”

“How long until Eddie gets here?”

“Traffic permitting, half an hour.”

Venom licked at his jagged teeth, “Can we have more chocolate?”

“Fine by me, just don't make me eat so much I feel sick again...”

“Didn't get sick.”

“Not the point.”

Michael just smiled as he snuggled next to his husband while he chowed down on chocolate and waited out the timer. “Sir, Mr. Brock has arrived.”

“Let him up J.”

“On his way.”

Venom was drifting, happily bobbing and grinning, “Missed Eddie! Missed Us.”

Peter snickered, “You need to tell him you love him, if he doesn't know.”

Venom blinked, swinging to look at him, “He- he should know. I've been in his head, he must know...”

“V, I don't know anything about you but what you've told me. I know I'm new to this whole 'host' thing but- there's no way to know without someone saying it. Hell, took me so long to admit that I liked Morbie... It wouldn't have ever happened if it wasn't for my damn mating response.”

Michael snickered, “He's not wrong. I- he never showed any indication he wanted anything but a close friendship until we figured out what the purring meant.”

Venom grinned as he swayed, “Gonna tell him...”

Peter smiled at the man stepping into the room, looking a little lost, “Hello, you Eddie?”

He jerked back and smiled, taking a deep breath when he saw the toothy grin, “Yeah, Venom... He's- I didn't believe it-”

“Eddie!” Peter planted his feet when it felt like Venom was physically trying to drag them over to Eddie, “Missed you, missed Us. Love you, Eddie, love Us.”

Eddie laughed as he reached out to embrace the floating face, “I missed Us too, buddy.”

Peter stumbled back when Venom pulled away from him, “Oh, thank god, I'll never eat another chocolate bar again,” he grumbled as Michael laughed and hugged him. “We- we all good now?”

Eddie seemed to relax as Venom sunk into his chest, “Yeah, so much better. God, it feels good to have you back. I thought- when we fell, I thought...”

“We ended up with him, he- his host was a dog we adopted. It took awhile and he's still not at his full strength.”

Eddie blinked at them, “Thank you so much. I thought he was gone. I thought We were gone.”

“What can I say? He's a resilient little parasite.”

Eddie winced before he laughed, “Ya- ya got 'im going.”

Peter snickered, “Yeah, that's a buzz word for getting him talking.”

Eddie was grinning, “V, come out here please?”

Venom glared at Peter, baring teeth before Eddie suddenly ushered him to look at him, “Not a parasite...”

“I love you, my parasite.”

Venom swayed back before blinking and glaring, “Not a parasite!”

“It's a term of endearment.”

“Apologize!”

“You completely missed what else I said, didn't you?”

Michael smiled at Venom's blinking, “No, I heard it Eddie. I love you too.”

“Good, now. Annie wants to meet up tomorrow... well, if we can get a lift back to San Francisco...”

“Sir has informed me to transport you anywhere you'd like once the symbiote was with its proper host. You only have to say where.”

“Home, Eddie?”

“Yeah, home,” Eddie smiled as he headed to catch their plane.

Michael relaxed, “So, what did we have planned today?”

“Sleep? Sleep is good.”

“Yeah, just, skip today... we'll fix everything tomorrow.”

 

 


End file.
